Arc Warden
Zet, The Arc Warden, is an agility hero that requires good micromanagement to not ruin other people's games. His first skill deals damage and slows the target until the target is near their allies. His second skill gives evasion and attack speed inside circle. His third skill spawns wraith that nukes an enemy in range. His ultimate, summons him that can use items and spells, if can be micro-ed well, your enemy is screwed. Lore Before the beginning of all, there existed a presence: a primordial mind, infinite, awesome, and set to inscrutable purpose. As the universe thundered into being, this mind was fragmented and scattered. Two among its greater fragments--who would come to be named Radiant and Dire--found themselves locked in vicious opposition, and began twisting all of creation to serve their conflict. As war and cataclysm threatened the nascent cosmos, the will of a third fragment made itself known. Naming itself Zet, this intellect sought to resolve the disharmony and return all to perfect unity. Appalled by its kin's conflicting nature, Zet gathered the sum of its power. In a sudden flash, it overwhelmed its siblings, and fused the warring aspects into a stellar sphere before hurling them into the darkness to orbit a nondescript world. Harmony was restored, though only the barest fraction of Zet's strength remained. Setting its gaze on the prison, Zet chose to use its weakened power to serve as watchful warden until time's end. For uncounted aeons, this vigil stood. Life flourished upon the world below, oblivious to the dangers imprisoned within the softly glowing moon, or of Zet's struggles to contain them. As the captives' eternal clash reverberated within, the surface of the prison shuddered, over time beginning to crack. Ultimately, Zet's depleted power proved insufficient to contain the breach, and at last the moon was shattered. The prison's ancient inhabitants had escaped to sow their conflict anew. Flung to the farthest reaches by the prison's explosion, Zet was transformed by the dissonant energies of its former captives. No longer of single form and thought, its presence had become split among many--some lesser, some greater--each connected by a fleeting arc of consciousness. Struggling to suppress its own disunity, Zet sped toward the burgeoning conflict of its siblings, bending its fractured wills toward a singular conclusion: the aspects of the primordial mind must be made to reunite, or all must be destroyed lest the conflict spread further… Abilities Q: Flux 75 mana || 16 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Infuses a lone enemy unit with swirling, volatile energy, slowing its movement speed and dealing damage over time. The effect is muted if another enemy unit is near the target. Cast Range: 500/600/700/800/1100/1300 Cast Point: 0.3 Duration: 6 Damage per Second: 15/30/45/60/135/210 Movespeed Slow: 20/30/40/50/55/60 Search Radius: 225 --- W: Magnetic Field 80/90/100/110/150/230 mana || 20 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Allied Heroes and Buildings || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Generates a circular distortion field of magnetic energy that protects allied heroes and buildings within it by evading attacks coming from outside the field. Cast Range: 900 Cast Point: 0.3 Radius: 300 Attack Speed Bonus: 50/60/70/80/90/100 Evasion: 100% Duration: 3.5/4.5/5.5/6.5/7.5/8.5 --- E: Spark Wraith 80 mana || 4 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Summons a Spark Wraith that slowly materializes and patrols a targeted area until an enemy comes within its range. Once a target has been found the wraith fuses with them, dealing magical damage and slowing the unit. Cast Range: 2000 Cast Point: 0.3 Activation Delay: 2 Search Radius: 375 Wraith Duration: 50 Wraith Speed: 400 Damage: 100/160/220/280/560/880 (Talent 450/510/570/630/910/1230) Slow Duration: 0.4/0.5/0.6/0.7/1.2/1.7 --- R: Tempest Double 60/50/40/40/40 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Zet, the Self Briefly refocusing its fractured elements into a single form, the Arc Warden is able to create a perfect electrical duplication of itself. The duplicate can use all of Arc Warden's current items and spells, except consumables and items that drop on death. The duplicate has separate item and ability cooldowns. Cast Point: 0.15 Duration: 14/16/18/21/24 Talents Strategy* micromanage alright, idk how exactly, just micro everything and victory is assured Trivia * The interactions of Arc Warden's Tempest with the new items hasn't been tested yet, but it should work well anyway * More Trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. References Lore Source